Partners
by LatvianDragon
Summary: They started as rivals, ended up as sparkmates. (Warning: I am rewriting this fanfic, don't worry this will not be long!)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am a fan of Starairachnid, so I decide to make this! Hope you guys enjoy this! The story begins with an alternative version of "Partners".

Starscream was flying in his General Dynamic F-16 Fighting Falcon mode followed by Airachnid in her stealth copter mode. Megatron sent them both to the site of a crashed Decepticon transport ship 'The _Harbinger_ ' to recover the experimental weapon prototype that it was transporting. Starscream hovered down slowly in a clearing, pushing leaves and dust around him before transforming on the ground. He looked up, seeing Airachnid transforming in the air almost crashing. "You're chosen vehicle mode lacks..." he lifted a servo "... thrust!".

"Are you going to preen or to guide?!" she looked at him.

"I will reveal the exact location of 'The _Harbinger_ '..." he got closer to her "... and you will tell me, what are we looking for?!".

She turned her helm in a different direction "That information is needed to know... and right now, you don't!".

"You would do well to respect me Airachnid! Before I joined Megatron, I was an air commander of a squadron of Energon seekers."

"On Cybertron! And how many eons ago was that?"

"Ugh... just recently!" Starscream was a little bit hesitated "I personally extinguish one of the Optimus Prime's fiercest warriors... Cliffjumper!" he clenched his servo.

"You snuffed an Autobot?" she asked looking surprised.

"Yes I did... without mercy!" now he clenched both of his servos.

"Oh..." she turned back "... Even Megatron showed you mercy when he planned to terminate you at the mine.".

"WHAT, HE TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT?!"

"We talk!"

He calmed down "The wreckage lies just beneath on where we stand..." he turned away from her "... I will need to find the point of entry!". Airachnid already started to drill, the dirt flew right at him. He looked down at the hole "Grrr... showoff!". The grey mech jumped in the hole, dragging his sharp digits in the ground, trying to slow the fall. The seeker landed on his peeds, he got up, Airachnid was right in front of him in her spider-mode upside down.

"You may be fast in the skies, but I am fast in-ground." she had a smug expression, before crawling off.

Starscream just rolled his optics as he followed where she was heading. He started to think about what she said about Megatron and there "talks". "You know why I joined Megatron?" he broke up the silence.

"No, why are you asking it!"

"Just letting you know something about Megatron."

"Go on!" she was interested.

"For the last thousand years of the Great War, I was still neutral... in charge of an old orbital facility. Then the Decepticons attacked! My forces kept them at bay, but Megatron slipped through the cracks... I send all of my ground forces to stop him, but the only thing I got was him talking to me... that I was betrayed by the council, demoted from an air commander to run old scrappy facility. Almost after the battle, I decided to join them and immediately became his second-in-command because I earned that place!" Airachnid didn't say anything. Starscream saw her booting up the ship's computer and starting to type away "What are you doing?".

"Accessing the cargo manifest, what else am I doing?!" she looked at him.

"The ship's systems haven't been activated for eons... the Autobots could detect it's energy signature!" he explained.

"Ah, here it is... 'Section 23'!" she founded something. Without a moment, she again transformed into her spider-mode and crawled off.

Starscream again followed her.

Airachnid turned a corner where the prototype should be "Section 23 should be about... here?" stopping when she saw a dead end. The Decepticon femme transformed back to her robot-mode "The ship just ends!? I must be broken in half during the crash." she explained to herself.

"Or in the air! If you perform actual research... you would have learned that an Autobot battalion shot "The Harbinger" out of the sky!"

"How far away is the other half?" she asked out loud.

"I am afraid that information is... need to know!?" he repeated her words earlier. Airachnid shot 2 webs at him in anger, Starscream douched the attack, but she launched at him hitting the Seeker. He backed away from her attacks "WHAT ARE YOU..." he got interrupted by her before finishing his sentence.

"You're trying to make me look like a fool before Megatron..." she still attacked him "... have me return empty-handed, while you locate that weapon yourself!" Airachnid slashed at him more, but he fought back, pushing her away and activating his blasters.

"I AM NOT DOING THAT!" he started shotting at her, but she jumped forward pinning him down and holding his servos.

"You will tell me where the other half is... or I will RIP YOUR SPARK OUT!" Airachnid readied her upper spider legs.

"AIRACHNID... STOP... I AM YOUR COMMANDING OFFICER!" Starscream then got a stupid idea. _'Ugh... here goes nothing!'_ he pushed his lips into Airachnid's, kissing her.

Airachnid had a blushed expression as she released him "What was that for?".

"I tried to calm you down!" he explains to her, he took a deep breath "By the way, the other half is few clicks north of here through a stone arch,".

"Thank you!" but as they got up. Optimus, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead also appeared turned in the corner, they were surprised as much as they did.

"Starscream, Airachnid!" said Arcee in anger as she ready herself to fight them.

"Surrender!" Optimus commanded the Decepticons.

"I think we should retreat..." Starscream saw Airachnid drilling a hole "WAIT!" he shot this rockets at the ground, making it bigger for his jet-mode. But as he almost flew out, Arcee jumped at him and destroyed his engines and causing him to crash into the trees. The last thing he saw was Airachnid, with some shots being fired at her, and the Autobots surrounding him. "I surrender..." after that, he fell into stasis.

"What we should do with him?" Bulkhead asked.

"Ratchet, do you have the track on Airachnid!" Optimus started talking with the Autobot medic over the comlink.

"(Doing it... right... now!)"

"Also, open the ground bridge... I need to get my trailer!"

"Yes Prime!"

"You're not just letting him...?" Arcee was stopped by Optimus.

"We're not, just keeping him as a prisoner?!".

 _Meanwhile_

Airachnid was flying towards the other half of The Harbinger transformed into her spider-mode and got inside. But for a bit, she felt guilty. She didn't know why she thought of that, maybe because she left Starscream to the Autobots. _'Damit Airachnid, Get that slag out of your helm!'_ then she remembered that kiss he gave her. It felt good, and it was kinda nice of him to do so. She still had to finish the mission with or without him and got to section 23. She opened the hatch, she saw it. The femme picked it up, reviling it to be a staff making a small chuckle.

 _Later, with Starscream_

Starscream booted up, seeing that he was in Optimus's trailer. He had stasis cuffs on his servos and wings, but it wasn't the only thing that was bad. His optics were buzzing, the left audio receptor was unbalanced with the other, and many dents and scars with Energon leaking from it. _'Oh, Primus... I'm going to need some real repairs!'_ he heard the Optimus's stop, for so minute or two he heard mumbling from the outside. The door to the trailer open and saw Bulkhead.

"Rise and shine screamy!" the big Autobot mech dragged the captured Decepticon out of the trailer. Starscream felted more pain in his frame.

"We're here!" he heard Arcee's voice as he looked at her.

"Where's the ship?" she asked.

He got up and looked at the scenery, knowing what they wanted, he didn't have that much of a choice "Through the arch... among the stones!" he pointed in the direction.

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee, you're with me... Arcee, remain with our prison!" Optimus commanded as he and the 2 Autobot mechs walked to the ship.

"Optimus please!" Optimus looked at Arcee "For Tailgate!".

"Your desire for revenge Tailgate will only continue to cloud your judgment." he and the other left them.

She heard some groaning from Starscream. The motorcycle femme saw him trying to break the stasis cuffs.

"Is the clamp really necessary?" he asked her "I promise, not to fly away! It's really giving me a crick.".

Arcee walked to him "I will shove you back in the trailer!".

"I understand... I just feel so much pain right now!" she just rolled her optics.

 _Meanwhile, with Airachnid_

Airachnid saw Optimus, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead were closing in _'Perfect time to strike!'_ she moved a little bit away from them, but when the got closer, moved back to there view and shot a beam with the Cybertronian staff. It missed and Optimus started shooting at her, but she jumped backward's. When Bulkhead got closer, Airachnid shot the beam successfully freezing him in his tracks. The other Autobots looked confused. " 'The _Immobilizer_ '... true to its name." she shot another one.

...

Arcee looked at Starscream with furious optics.

"You know... I now look like in the same state as Cliffjumper before I extinguish his spark!" he taunted her.

She activated one of her blades, but she had a better idea, so she just dropped something to the ground, right in front of him.

"What's that?"

"Keys to your cuffs!"

"What for?"

"Cliff would have given you a fighting chance!" as Arcee said it, Starscream immediately picked it up, put the key in the lock, opening his cuffs and threw them away and got up.

"Alright, Arcee... lets dance!" he ready his sharp digits.

...

Airachnid was still shooting the 2 Autobots with The Immobilizer. Optimus shot at her which caused the femme to jump to another rock. Airachnid decide to hide for a bit, fooling Optimus when he tried to shot her again. The spider femme was already underground when she drilled to the surface again. She saw Optimus and Bumblebee in front of her. "Freeze!" she another beam, but it only freezing the Autobot leader. Bumblebee still avoids her shots.

...

Starscream was fighting Arcee, she got a punch, he got a punch. The femme roundhouse kicked him in the faceplate, but he still was standing. The Seeker removed the Energon drop from his mouth-plate, he clenched his servos.

"THAT'S IT!" activating his blasters, but nothing happened "WHAT?!". Arcee started punching him again, she kicked Starscream again, causing him this time to fall to a rock, smashing his wing cuffs. "Well, time to leave!" he tried to transform into his jet-mode, but again it didn't work. _'SCRAP, why I can't transform?!'_ then he remembered that he crashed into the trees _'My T-cog must have been damaged after the crash!'_ Arcee punched him in the faceplate.

...

Bumblebee was hiding behind rocks, not to get seen by Airachnid.

"Tell me, bug? Do you think that Megatron will enjoy his new trophies? Probably use the Bulky one for target practices!" Airachnid pushed Bulkhead, knocking him down. She jumped to Optimus's back and shoulder "Prime is the true price." moving across his shoulders "Perhaps, he will adorn the prowl of Megatron's warship!" she chuckled before starting to shoot at a cliff with her rapid-fire blaster. Making tumbling down on Bumblebee. He tried blasting but engulfed by the dust. She started shooting 'The _Immobilizer_ ' again. The cloud of dust settled in reviling that Bumblebee was now frozen too. Airachnid laughed "But you, bug! I suspect that Megatron simply will dismantle you for spare parts!" she walked away. "As a rogue, a scavenger, I should disappear into the night with this treasure..." what she didn't know, is that Bumblebee wasn't frozen, only playing as one. He got closer and closer "...but using it to warn my way to Megatron's favor is too good opportunity to pass up... wouldn't you say Prime?" she felt something off, she turned around, and saw Bumblebee punching her right in the faceplate. She let go of The Immobilizer, and the Autobot scout just blew it up. The spider femme saw it shatter into pieces. 'I must find Starscream!' she again felt it again as she transformed and flew off. Bumblebee was still shooting at her, before going off the range. Airachnid followed on where the Autobots came from. First, she saw Optimus's trailer, then saw Arcee punching Starscream into scrap. Airachnid then saw him punched Arcee and rolled her down a hill.

Starscream saw Airachnid transform "Airachnid, what are you doing here, I thought you left..." as the Seeker walked up to her, she kissed him as he kissed back on the first part of The Harbinger.

"A comeback kiss." she winked at him. When she tried the transform, Starscream stopped her "What is it?".

"I can't transform... my T-cog has been damaged." she had an idea.

"Soundwave, our mission failed we need a ground bridge now!" a vortex shifted into reality. Airachnid and Starscream went into it, and the portal closed.

 _Later, on the Nemesis_

Starscream and Airachnid went to the bridge where Megatron was.

"Lord Megatron, we lost the..." Megatron stopped her.

"I don't care about some trinket... I only care that both you are here in my ship, not captured by toes Autobots!"

" **Soundwave, our mission failed...** " Soundwave used a recording of Airachnid.

"You can leave now!"

Starscream and Airachnid left the bridge "I am going to Knockout for repairs!".

"Okay, see you later screamer!"

"Goodbye... partner!" as he walked away Airachnid felt a small bliss.

To be continued.

A/N: So, before you ask! Yes, I referenced "Transformers: War For Cybertron", and that I have rewritten the chapter completely= to make it better. Oh... and also, please like, review and follow!


	2. Chapter 2: Caught In The Spider's Web

A/N: This chapter will have sex scene. Enjoy!

P.s: I also gonna put a song!

Starscream opened his optics "Ugh...what happened?" getting up from the medical berth and looked at the computer, who showed his stasis.

The dents and scars were gone, and enorgon levels were at 100%.

"I remembered that I was injured?" he remembered that he was shot and everything went to black "Oh Right.", then he started walked out of the med bay.

 _Later_

After talking to Megatron for some news that energon mines ruining out of supplies and the Discovered Data Cylinder. Starscream got inside of his room, ' _Where was Airachnid, maybe she was busy with something else_.' he thought to himself.

He got to his computer, starting it up and saw a message, it was from Airachnid ' _Interesting, lets check what it is!'._

Message:

 _Starscream,_

 _I know_ _it's weird for me to send this message, but can you go to the room Z-69._

 _I have something to show you._

 _Airachnid_

He thought ' _Room_ _Z-69...Why Airachnid would have to show some_ _thing in that room, and why me?'._

The seaker got up and walked out of his room.

 _Later_

He was now at the room. The door opened and it was something straight of a horror film.

He saw Airachnid, in her spider mode, sleeping in a web that she made.

She opened her optics and looked straight at the seaker. "So...you got my message?" said with a grin.

"Well! What do you want?" the seaker said as he walked to the spider femme.

"Some alone time with you!" she got closer to him, almost touching his faceplate.

"Ah...Okay?" he said it in confused voice.

She walked behind him.

He turned back and saw her softly pushing him to the web.

Listen with this music: (I Hate Everything About You By Three Day Grace).

She transformed back and got atop of him. She put a digit on his chest, drawing it to his crouch plate, opening it, and saw his spike.

It was impressive for him.

The spider femme started to suck it!

He began to moan ' _Oh Primus_... _why is she doing this_!' the mech looked at her.

She still suck his spike and looked at him too.

He had a confused faceplate.

She wasn't surprised. If it was reversed, she also will have that same expression.

"STOP!" he ordered.

She stopped and got up to him, and stare right at him "Why? You don't like?" said with a smirk.

"No...I enjoyed it!" he said with a inner moan.

"I knew you would!" she smirked.

"I never had this pleasure!" he said admitting a small secret.

She was a little bit surprised on what he said "I have a question?".

"What is it?" he asked.

"Would you bond with me?" she said.

"W-what did you say?" he said surprisingly.

"I said would you bond with me?" she repeated.

"I don't know specially from you? The one who killed mechs when they got close to you!" he said.

"Yes, but that's in the past! And I want a sort of a new start with you! Sure we hate each other, but we need some comfort, specially like us." she explained.

"Ail-lye admit, that you do speak the truth. With my leadership and your skills, we can overthrow Megatron for good and become the king and the queen of the Despticons!" he said full of himself.

"King and queen?" she was confused.

"It's some ancient human words for a mech and femme leader." he explained.

"Oh...sounds nice!"

Without a moment, she slashed the webs causing him to fall to the ground, she removed her breast and valve plate, she got atop of him again, he put his shove in her valve. They both began to moan as he grabbed her breast, after some trusting in and out of the femme's valve, there chest opened, reveling there sparks, Starscream and Airachnid emerge there sparks together and kissed. As they kissed, a explosion of energy came from it, she fell from him as they well into stasis.

 _Tomorrow_

They booted up, they looked at each other. There spark chamber were closed.

"So how does it feel?" she asked.

"It feels weird, but in a good way." he answered. "So...where are sparkmates now?" asking her.

"Yeah off course screamer!" she said.

"I need to go now!" the seaker said as he closed his spike plate, got up and walked away.

"See you later!" she said with a wink as he walked out of the room.

She whispered "My king.".

But Soundwave was watching with his Lazerbeak recorder, that was above them.

A/N: Please like, review and follow.

P.s: Can you get the "My Mistress" reference!


	3. Chapter 3: One Shall Fall

A/N: This the is some what of a alternative version of the episode "One Shall Fall". Enjoy!

Starscream and Airachnid were atop of the Nemesis looking at the nigh sky.

It's been a weeks since they bonded, they have been keeping there secret from the others.

"How do you think? Can Cybertron be seen here?" she asked.

"Maybe? I wish we can finally leave this mud ball, it has run of the enorgon supplies. I hope what Megatron said is true." the seaker answered as he put his servos on his helm.

"I think we should go, before some stupid vehicon finds this out." the femme said as they got up and walked inside of the Desepticon ship.

 _Later_

"The Desepticon space bridge 2.0 is nearly ready to launch! All that we require is!" Knockout said as he was interrupted by Soundwave showing something on his faceplate, "What Soundwave said, a ample power source.".

"This lies in a highly fortified location by human standards. I can tunnel in!" she said.

"The time of the promisee is nearly upon us..." Megatron said as looked at her, clenching his servo.

She backed off with a surprised look on her faceplate, and turned to Knockout and Starscream who also had the same look.

Than Megatron finish his sentence "...we can no longer afford stealth."

 _Later_

Starscream and some vehicons were attacking the U.S base killing some human soldiers and taking the ample power source, as they are about leaving with it, a ground bridge showed up, Optimus, Arcee and Bulkhead came from it and started to shoot at them, blasting some vehicons, then the vehicon flyers (idk how to call them), then they transformed and started to shoot at the Autobots.

...

"Lord Megatron! The package is secure, but the Autobots have arrived!" he said as the comlink went off.

"Daaa! Prepared the ship for rendezvous! The package will be ready for pick up." he said in a angry tone.

 _A little bit later_

The seaker saw that his forces were getting destroyed one by one! "Frag this!" he said as he tried to flee, but he got shoot in the back "SCRAP! Not again!".

Arcee pointed her blasters at him "So should I shoot him, or let him live?" she asked, but they heard a Cybertronian jet flying near.

Then it transformed, reveling it to be Megatron.

The Autobots were pointing now on the Despticon leader.

"Oh lord Megatron! The Autobots..." as he tried to say, Arcee kicked him to shut up.

"Optimus!" Megatron said.

"Megatron! ? Do you not see the fauly to try to force a prophecy to throughphison (idk how to fucking say it)?" Optimus asks.

"Why leave manners to faith if one can forge one's own destiny. Ha...speaking of faith!" as he said it.

The Autobots looked back and saw Bumblebee holding a barely alive Ralph, they now had a shocked expression. (that same scene happen)

Starscream began to run to Megatron "My lord! All the vehicons have been killed, but we have the..." Megatron stopped him talking.

"Ugh huh! It would seem that I swatted a bee and squashed a bug!" he mocked the scout.

Bumbelbee with anger in his optic tried to shoot Megatron, but was stopped by Bulkhead.

Optimus looked at Megatron.

Who had now a smirk, he little bit tilted his helm and made a quiet lough.

"Ratchet...bridges us back now!" the Autobots leader ordered the medic. The ground bridges opened! "Arcee, attend Raphael...and Bumbelbee!" the Autobot scout and femme got inside of the bridge and it was now Optimus, Bulkhead, Megatron and Starscream.

Than the Nemesis showed up!

The rest of the Autobots vanished as the ground bridge closed.

"One of there human friends almost dies and they flee like cowards. Typical Autobots!" Starscream laugh.

"True Starscream, very true." he said.

The lift came and picked them up with the package.

The ship lifted off, but Optimus and Bulkhead were on one of there wing and started to climb on atop.

 _Inside the ship_

Megatron walked away as some vehicons picked up the power source.

He saw his sparkmate walking to him "So...how was the mission...my king?" she asked with that human word.

"Everyone except me got killed by the Autobots my queen, but at least we have the power source!" he answered.

 _Later_

"The power source will be rigged in no time! Lord Megatron, we are nearly at the construction site!" said Knockout as bow down to the Despticon leader.

"Nearly is not good enough! The sphere are aligning! I must not miss my moment to...ugh..." he stopped as he saw a vision, his optics turned purple.

"Lord Megatron are you alri..." the seaker was interrupted when Megatron spoke again.

"Yet again...is it if I can hear Unicron thoughts!"

"Unicron...the chaos bringer?" she asked.

"They say that dark enorgon is his blood! Eh whatever!" the red mech answered.

"Completed the space bridge! There is something I must intend!" Megatron said as he walked past them.

"Does he...losing it?" the Knockout asked.

"A bit!" she answered with a smirk.

 _Later_

"Hear this! Any Despticon lays a servo on Optimus Prime will answered to me! Soundwave, lock on my cordinance and leave my opponent to his destiny!" Megatron commanded his Despticons.

"Soundwave, activate Laserbeak to follow Prime to record the fight between those two." Starscream commanded Soundwave.

He activated Laserbeak to follow Prime.

"Why?" asked Airachnid.

"To see who wins, of course! Like toes humans say...enjoy the show!" as he said it, Soundwave hacked the computer so it can see what Laserbeak records. "So what do you bet is going to win?" he asked.

"Megatron!" Knockout and Breakdown answered that same. Soundwave didn't answered. except for Starscream and Airachnid.

They didn't care who won.

(The same scene happen)

They saw that Optimus was beating Megatron to scrap, as it come to the fishsing blow.

But suddenly he stopped the Autobots blade, breaking it and starting to whaling on him until prime collapsed, before he can get up, the Despticon leader put his peed down.

Megatron started to lough and activated his sword and now Megatron will get the finishing blow.

To be continued...

A/N: Please like, review and follow!


	4. Chapter 4: One Shall Rise

A/N: This the is some what of a alternative version of the ark "One Shall Rise". Enjoy!

Before can Megatron kill his foe, Bulkhead came from a ground bridge pouching Megatron and knocking him backwards, then Racthet and Arcee came and picked Opimus up and go him to the ground bridge, then Bulkhead transformed and drive off to the portal, closing it as Megatron tried to stab it. He got up started laughing like a maniac!

"Alright, he has completely lost his processor!" said Airachnid with a shocked look.

"Of curse!" Starscream said as he looked at her, he looked back at screen "I didn't know this much dark enorgon was in this mud ball.".

 _Later_

"Lord Megatron, the cargo hold is nearly field with dark enorgon. I recommend retreat! Are troops are growing weak from it's affects!" Starscream said.

"And yet I grow stronger! Starscream your are in commend, until my return!" Megatron said as he walked away.

"Your return from where master?" asked the seaker.

"From my meeting with Unicron!" the Despticon leader said.

"Well what should we do, screamer?" asked Airachnid.

"We will see if he returns or not!" he said.

 _Later_

"No word yet from lord Megatron?" she asked Soundwave, but he didn't answer. She started to walk to Starscream.

"Well! No sigh of our 'great' leader?" he asked her.

"It appears that our leader has abandon us well this world erupts in chaos! I believe my king, that we must consider a possibility of a future without Megatron!" she said with smirk.

"Hm...maybe your right, they need a new leaders!" he smirked.

 _Later_

"Fellow Desepticons! Well are loyalty to Megatrons command always remain steadfast are leaders recent behavior has been questionable at best, and it would seem the Earth come nothing sort than a failed experiment." the seaker said.

"Commander Starscream! Your not suggesting that we abandon lord Megatron?" the Knockout asked.

"Despite Soundwave's efforts, we have been unenabled to detect our masters signal! Ether he is offline or in the trowel of Unicron!" Airachnid said.

"Nether is the best interest of the Despticons! So I deeming a exodus to be the most proden course of action, unless anyone has a problem with that?" as he said it, all the vehicons were talking each other, it stopped. He had a small smirk and turned around "Set course to Nabilan 4!" but he saw that Soundwave was standing right at front of him. "You have something to say Soundwave?" he asked, but he didn't said "No...then leave if you want to stay on this mud ball!" he again didn't say anything or moved "Alright that's it, guards take him to the prison sell!".

The 2 vehicons came to Soundwave, but he sliced there enorgon vines, off-lining them.

Starscream almost started shooting at him, but Airachnid stopped him "Let me handle this my king!" she said as she transformed into her spider mode "Step aside Soundwave!". He didn't answered again "FINE!" she attacked him, she tried to stab him, but he blocked every single stab! He grabbed her in the neck and lifted her up and trow her to Starscream, knocking them both to the ground. She got up "I'LL TARE OUT OF YOUR SPARK FOR THAT!" she had surprised faceplate when she saw that Laserbeak was missig from Soundwave. She made a little hiss as she saw Laserbeak shooting at her, she douched it, but one shoot hit her with electronic pulse. She tried to get up, but Soundwave put one of his peeds down (the rest happens the same).

 _Later_

Starscream and Airachnid were walking in the Nemesis hallways "We got our afts kicked by Soundwave!" she said in anger.

"Don't worry my queen! At-least the world didn't explode and killed us all!" he said calming her down.

She always loved it when he called her that. "But what about Megatron, if he still online and finds out on what we said..." as she said a ground bridge opened and Optimus came from it, the seaker activated his blasters at him and she ready her sharp digits to attack, but Megatron moved in front of the Autobot.

"Lord Megatron! What the frag are you doing, that's..." he was paused by the Desepticon leader.

"Calm down Starscream and Airachnid! It's not how you treat our lost comrade! Orian Pax is one of us!"

To be continued...

A/N: Please like, review and follow!


	5. Chapter 5: Orion Pax

A/N: This is a sort off of a alternative version of the ark "Orion Pax". Enjoy!

"Attention crew! Our guest is currently in isolation, to help ease his transition, but when Orion Pax emerges he needs to be showed every courtesy, and the first one who address him as Optimus Prime. Will have there voice boxes torn out!" Megatron said over a transmission.

"Lord Megatron? Is it wise to allow a Autobot current or former full run on the premises?" asked Starscream.

"Nothing happens abort this ship without my knowledge! You do well to remember that Starscream? But there is no need for concern! Orion does not posses the same fight Optimus is so renowned for!" he answered.

"Then what use is he to our cause?" he asked again.

"Ahhh rest a sured! Orion Pax well indeed earn his stripes!" he said.

 _Later_

Starscream and Airachnid where drinking some enorgon "So Starscream! Do you know this Orion Pax?" she asked.

"I don't know much about him! I know he is the one reason that Megatron started the civil war!" he answered.

She finished drinking her enorgon "I will go to the deck, see you later my king." she walked away from him.

 _A little bit later_

She was looking at the controls when she heard Megatron saying something, she looked back and saw that Soundwaves faceplate showed a blue motorcycle driving in the Nemesis. "Arcee!" she transformed into her spider mode "Allow me to welcome her on board!", but she was blocked by one of the Megatron's hands.

"No! If Orion so much lays on another Autobot, let allowed witnesses it's DESTRUCTION! Everything he currently believes, will be called into question! See to it that Arcee is squirted off this ship IMMEDIATELY!" Megatron commanded Soundwave nodding.

 _In Starscream's room_

The seaker was on his berth, thinking about something ' _Ugh...should Optimus Prime come back, but Megatron will offline me for that!_ _I could just give the Autobots the space bridge location...yes!_ ' he got up to computer, and started typing. He downloaded the coordinates to the space into a small disc, he removed it walked from his room, but he saw his sparkmate starring at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I will leave for few mega cycles! Please tell no one of this!" he answered as he walked away.

"I will keep it my voice box shut!" she said.

 _Later_

He was in a forest, he waited for the Autobot medic to show up, he saw a ground bridge open and Ratchet came from it "Good...you came!".

"Tell me Starscream is Optimus okay?" the medic asked.

"He's fine for now!" he gave the disk to Ratchet "I think this will help!" he transformed and flied off.

The medic stared at the disk.

 _Later_

Starscream was in his room, resting with his sparkmate.

"You give the Autobots, the location of our new space bridge for what?" she asked as she embraced him more.

"I think they need there Optimus, then we need Orion Pax!" he answered.

A/N: Please like, review and follow!

P.s: Sorry for the chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: Operation: Bumblebee

A/N: This is a alternative version of the ark "Operation: Bumbelbee". Enjoy!

Laserbeak was recording M.E.C.H soldiers removing Bumblebee's T-cog .

"Guess the ones who stole Breakdown's optic are now stealing a T-cog!" Starscream continued "Soundwave I will follow these humans to find what they are doing!" he walked away from the quiet Despticon.

 _Later_

He saw that M.E.C.H where trying to make there own transformers, but failed to bring it to life. He began to lough, the one human with 2 scars on his face turned to see him. The seaker opened the large to door more to get in "You are the ones who turn Breakdown into a pitiful science experiment...didn't learn much from the experience did you!" they pointed guns at him.

"Enough to know where's the soft spots are...Despticon!" Silas said.

"Oh please! I maybe a Despticon, but it doesn't mean that you can't trust me. And besides I can call my friends and destroy your work!" he said.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"To propose a alliance with the Despticons and a deal!" he said.

"What I can get from this arrangement?" he asked.

"Insider knowledge!" he answer.

Silas command his soldiers to put down there weapons.

The seaker started to walk forward and past Silas "Wise choice! Now, a T-cog isn't technology, its biology! Which means it will reject any power source other then enorgon."

"Go on!" he was interested.

"Enorgon is the fuel, the ammunition and the life blood of all Cybertronians whatever there affiliation! You wanted, I have it a lot, when I will supply you with the..." he cut a small spiel of enorgon on his digits, "...particular of its chemical makeup..." he put it in the transformers chest and it glowed a bit. "You can utilize your considerable resources to divided of means detecting new deposits!"

"If the supply max the significant demand!" he said

"Ah! Intending to build a army are you?" he ask.

Silas looked at Starscream with a dead stare.

"I am no stranger to ambitions!" he said.

"So whats the deal then?" he asked again.

"Breakdown's optic!" he explained.

 _Later_

The M.E.C.H where searching is a canyon for some enorgon. "Source located!" one of the soldiers said as two started to run forward.

"Yes! Gratifying isn't it Silas?" the seaker said as he walked to Silas "I often advised Megatron to seek out human allies after all to provide Autobots with occasional edge, but despite his...reputation as a brilliant strategist. Megatron is woefully small minded when it comes to working with minds smaller then our own!".

Silas looked at him.

"Dah, he was revering to...head size!" he said.

"Do you ever not speak?" he walked away.

He asked one left soldier "Did I mention that I personally extinguished a Autobot?" the trooper walked away too.

The M.E.C.H troopers and Silas founded a bunch of enorgon.

"Enorgon in it's purest state!" the Starscream said.

"Ready to be mined!" Silas said.

"And processed my flesh covered compatriot to give us a edge!"

 _Later_

They transferred enorgon to the transformer.

"It's working!" Silas said.

"Enorgon it will do wonders for your future army! And now the deal!" he said.

The M.E.C.H soldiers give the Breakdown's optic to Starscream.

But then Bumblebee smashed the door and saw the M.E.C.H tropes pointing guns at him, the transformer and than Starscream.

"No T-cog not armed!" the seaker said as fired a rocket at the Autobot, but he douched it. "Well it was nice working for you!" he picked up the optic "But I have to leave now, see you later!" he transformed and flied off.

(The rest of the scene happen, but without the T-cog being damaged)

 _Later at the Nemesis_

Starscream walking to the bridge, he Breakdown passed him, "Hey, Breakdown!".

"What is it screamer!" he said.

He showed the large mech his optic "Look what I got!"

Without a moment, he took the optic and started to call Knockout.

He opened the door as saw Megatron in the controls and looked and said.

"So! What did you do?" Megatron asked.

"Well, I made a alliance with the same humans who removed the Breakdowns optic!" the seaker said.

"What! The M.E.C.H?" Airachnid said.

"Yes, but it will give us the edge! They just need some parts and little help!"

 _Later at the new M.E.C.H base_

Silas was looking at the recovered transformer.

"Great! Our mouths of work has been completely destroyed!" said a M.E.C.H scientist.

"I hope what Starscream said wasn't a..." Silas said as a ground bridge opened.

Every soldiers pointed there guns at the portal.

Megatron and two vehicons came from it.

Silas commanded his soldiers to stand down "You must be Megatron?".

"Yes, and I have gift for you!" Megatron said.

"What kind of gift!" he asked.

"This!" he activated his sword and slashed the vehicons helms off.

They fall to the ground.

"Make your self's useful!" he walked back to the ground bridge. "Make your transformer!" and it closed.

A/N: Please like, review, follow!


	7. Chapter 7: Crossfire

A/N: This the alternative version of episode "Crossfire". Enjoy!

Starscream, Airachnid, 2 vehicons and a new member called Dreadwing were walking in a forest looking for enorgon that Megatron send them.

"The enorgon is over there!" Dreadwing said pointing direction on where his enorgon detector was showing.

They didn't saw any enorgon. "Where's the enorgon?" he asked.

"Nowhere! Only your graves!" Dreadwing said shooting them with his blaster canon, but they barely douched it.

Starscream opened fire on him as well.

"What the frag are you doing Dreadwing?" she asked.

"Just following lord Megatrons orders!" he answered as keeps shooting at them.

He realized that Megatron knew what they said. "Airachnid...RETREAT!" he commanded her as they transformed and flied off.

Dreadwing was still shooting at them, hitting her, causing her to crash to the ground. Starscream still flied.

"One down one to go!" one of the vehicons said as they transformed and chased him to the skies.

She got up and tried to walk, the femme looked at herself, she had enorgon leaking from her legs, arms and faceplate, and some branches were on her, she removed them with her servo and started walking for some time, trying find somewhere to hide. She founded a cave, the femme got inside of it, she fall to ground again, she felted that something in her sparkchamber moving. "What is this feeling!" she looked up and saw something, a huge mech with black colors, with one optic, and also sharp digits. He was a Insepticon. He looked at her "Stay away from me!" she tried to move but he grbbed her.

"Don't worry my queen! I will never kill you, specially caring a heir!" the Insepticon said.

"What!?" she said thinking about it ' _So this Insepticon thinks that I am a queen...hm interesting!_ '. She now had a grin "Now my servant...get my king back and some energon!".

"Yes my queen!" he bowed his helm.

 _In the sky_

"Damn we lost him!?" vehicon said flying in the clouds.

Then Strascream came from the cloud and shot the two vehicons.

But Dreadwing douched it and shot him. He hit in the trustier crashing him down. "Lord Megatron! I have off-lined the traitors!".

 _At the_ _Nemesis_

"Soundwave! Are they still online!?" Megatron said to him.

Soundwave scan it and found that they were still online.

He looked at it with anger, but he calm down. "Dreadwing! Fly back to the ship I will extinguish them myself!".

 _Later_

Strascream opened his optics seeing the Insepticon was caring him, he tried free himself "Let me go you fragging Inseticon!" he said.

He growled "Calm down! I'm taking you to the queen!".

After few minutes of walking, they got to the destination. The Inseticon put him to his knees.

Starscream saw his sparkmate, siting on a rock while the moonlight came from above the cave reflecting on her black body. "Airachnid, how you can control this beast!" he heard growling from the Inseticon.

"I don't know! Maybe I have some kind of ability to control it!" she explained.

He turned and saw a lot energon "Really good!".

They heard Megatron shouting at them "STARSCREAM AIRACHNID! CAME OUT AND FIGHT YOU COWHERDS!".

"So lets test our soldier! How good he is against Megatron!" he said with a grin.

...

Megatron was waiting for his new enemies "FINE! I going in there!" he said as he heard a weird sound coming from it. It sounded like a Inseticon.

Then the Inseticon attacked Megatron, he douched it, but his opponent did not stop punching him.

Starscream and Airachnid also came from the cave seeing there soldier beating the frag out of Megatron. "Yes yes YES! Kill him!" he said laughing at the site.

But Megatron shot the Inseticons helm with his wrist canon off-lining him in the process.

They were shocked and started to transformed and flied off "Hahaha! You will never be safe from me, never as much you plea for it!".

 _Later_

They fly hours and hours! Until Airachnid felt the same pain and crashed to the ground.

He transformed and walked to her, who was trying to ease the pain. "Airachnid...are you alright?" he asked in a worrying tone.

"I have something to say!" she looked at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I am pregnant!" she explained.

He had a surprised faceplate! That he's going to be sire about many staler cycles later, but they really were fraged. "Well great...what are we going to do?" he asked her.

"We have find a safe place for now!" she said.

He lifted her of her peeds, and started to walk. He carried her as she was a bride.

 _Later a_ _t the Autobots base_

Ratchet was looking at screen seeing two Desepticon signals. "Prime, look! Starscream and Airachnid have send a distract signal!" Optimus came.

"Open the ground bridge to them!" he said.

"What? You know it could be a trap!" the medic tried to explain.

"I don't think this is a trap." he explained himself.

The medic agreed and activated the ground bridge.

...

Starcream was comforting Airachnid.

A ground bridge opened and Optimus came. "You were calling Starscream?" he asked.

"Yes!" he said getting up and walk closer to Optimus. He continued "...we want to join the Autobots!".

To be continued!

A/N: Please like, review and follow!

P.s: I liked writing this chapter!


End file.
